The Dark Waltz
by MidnightWater06
Summary: One shot. Abstract. Dance between life and death. Edward/Bella


Inspired by a youtube video. Very different. Abstract. I will not appoligize.

Dark Waltz- Hayley Westenra

(youtube). com/watch?v=XS-fBWGtd5s

* * *

My hands were Pushing back the ever present blanket of greenery in my quest in following his voice. He encouraged me, I couldn't see him, only feel and hear him. My feet were torn apart. Scratches, rubbing, as my toes padded over the ground beneath my grounded feet. That did little from deterring me from my original path.

_Come to me _

He insisted of me. A silent, deadly call of a man I had never seen, only dreamed of. He came to me in my window, luring me out with the promise of life. I followed him out across the roof, down the side of my house, and finally to begin our journey through the woods. I caught glimpses of his auburn, copper hair as he danced just out of sight. My body swayed as his perfume covered my face. He had circled around, and brushed my shoulder, before turning right next to the old oak tree beneath the dense forest.

_Come to me _

His voice was urgent, borderline pleading this time, a complete contrast to the commanding, dominant voice that plagued his non-existent features. Tears began flowing as I began screaming out to him. My pace increased and I was running. My long nightgown covered my knees and down to my calves, the friction of my legs brushing together, the pressure of my feet to the ground, the pounding of my heart in my ears, and his constant breathing plagued my mind as I fought the night air, darkness, doubt.

_Hurry Bella _

I gasped breaths in defeat as I collapsed on the ground of the forest, my hands buried beneath layers of fallen foliage. I felt a breeze pick me up, and the suck of a tongue against a cheek, followed by a cryptic laughter. I had stopped breathing, but I could feel my body begin walking. The tangible pull of the air dragged me foreword. My feet pressing against the beginning of a meadow, before I pushed the last remaining branch from my face.

_Trust me Bella _

My unknown companion crooned to me. I brushed my hands against the dirtying nightgown and swallowed a cough. My feet had continued to move at a much slower pace, I had twisted, looking around my back, searching for the voice that had plagued my dreams for the past four years. The skin on my hands had noticed I was alone before I could register the feeling of solitude. My eyes focused on the trees I had just come through, broken in the darkness minutely in a way human eyes couldn't understand, I continued my circle until I found solace in the warm inviting Moon directly in the left of the sky. I felt a shaky left-hand slide around my body trying to comfort myself as an excruciating cry escaped from my chest.

_No tears, Trust_

He begged. My mind begin churning, I looked around again this time my heart pumped a bit faster. My toes began curling as I felt his hand snake through the back of my long chocolate hair. His fingers combed through the base of my hair to the tip. A moan of ecstasy escaped my mouth. As quickly as he came, he vanished. He had never touched me before. My eyes closed, and I hesitantly reached my hand out in the darkness.

_I will not leave_

The promise was tangible. My eyes had turned my face towards an alcove from within the woods, and for the first time, I caught sight of green eyes. My feet shakily began moving once more. I walked closer, but the figure commanded me to stop within my mind. I stilled, closing my eyes and sliding to my knees. Damp grass bleed through the dress to cover my knees. The meadow was slowly transforming into wicked paradise. His laughter was light, out of place as he took a step closer to my obedient form. With my eyes closed, it seemed instant that his fingers were pushing my hair from my left shoulder, followed softly by the right. His ice cold hand stroked across my bare neck, before up to my face. His index finger began running tracing over the curve of my jaw, the twist of my smile, hollow curve of my eye, memorizing the bridge of my nose over the arch of my eyebrow.

_You waited for me_

He summoned my body closer to his, feeling the cool length of his arm bring mine to an upright standing position. The smell of honey, citrus, and fresh cotton filled the space between us. His hand placed on the curve of my back, my neck elongated, as we fell into the position of an intimate waltz. Our hands intertwined together, before he lifted my body, and dipped it, the moon shone over the face of my demon. Gorgeous.

_Gorgeous_.

He gave, my leg wrapped over his thigh, as he twirled me away from him, the dance of lust, life, and loss. My hand grazed the grass beneath my body as he slid over my legs, suspending me inches from the damp grass below. I felt his body weight slowly transfer to my smaller more petite frame. He grazed his hand over my wrist, pulling both of my hands above my head as he placed me on the soft blanket of damp earth beneath and for a moment, I could taste him on my lips, his forehead begrudgingly pressing to mine. The moment was over, and A sob erupted from my chest as I felt his soul disintegrate. Leaving my lead weight body on the ground alone. I fisted a group of fern like grass between my fists, my head was turned towards the earth, and I lay awake, drowning from the loss of his essence. I lay there for countless hours before I forced myself to rise. The search was disappointing, endless, useless. _He was gone. _


End file.
